Caring for a certain stallion
by runeplay2
Summary: Big Macintosh has had a crush on Fluttershy for a while. Today might finally be the day he acts on it!  Copywright: I do not own any of the charecters, they are all owned by Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (to be named)

It was near the end of Applebucking season, and there was a chill in the air. If you were to listen to Sweet Apple Acres, you would hear Granny Smith snoring, Applebloom and her friends getting into some kind of trouble, and apple-trees being bucked, by Big Macintosh and Applejack. Now Big Macintosh, he was not that engaged with applebucking. He had recently taken a liking to his little sister Applejack's friend, Fluttershy. He had only seen her twice, once when dropping his little sister off at the train station to visit her cousin Braeburn, the other time being when helping decorate the barn for another of his little sister's friend's birthday party. Pinkie Pie, he was pretty sure.

But boy was she cute. At least that's what Big Macintosh thought. The way that his little sister talked about her, she sounded like an angel. Though he could not understand what his little sister saw in her girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, as far as he could tell, was loud, obnoxious, and sometimes rude. But he did not judge her for that. He once had a small crush for Cheerilee, who was at the time Applejack's teacher. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Big Macintosh, maybe if you weren't standin' there makin' yerself look lazy and bucking, maybe ya wouldn't be so dang cold!"

Big Macintosh simply brushed off his sister's taunting with a simple "Nope" and got back to work. But Fluttershy was still on his mind. So, he decided to ask his sister about her.

"Applejack?"

"Yea Big Macintosh?"

"What's yer friend Fluttershy like?"

"Well, lessee here… She's quiet, very kind, she… wait a secun'…" Applejack began to do the math inside her head for a minute.

"Ya'll have a crush on Fluttershy, dont'cha?"

Big Macintosh really did not want to answer her question, but he decided that he would not get anything but teasing out of Applejack otherwise.

"Eeyup."

"I knew it! I knew you had a crush on her!"

"Fer how long?"  
>"Bout around the time I got back from Appleloosa. Ya'll went outa yer way to help her get off that dern train. Trust me, us fillies know a thing or two about crushes."<p>

"Well?" questioned Big Macintosh.

"Well what?" Replied Applejack, with a confused look on her face.

"What is she like?"

"Oh! Well she is very shy, good with animals, and she has almost nothin' to do durin' winter. Ya wanna meet her? Pinkie Pie is having an end of fall party tonight, and is gunna be stoppin here to pick me up."

"No. I wasn't even invited. That would be rude."

"Shucks, Pinkie Pie always says that parties are better with more people. I'm sure she wont mind."

"Ah'm not sure if I could even get close to talkin' with her… you know Ah'm no good at breaking the ice."

"Trust me, neither is she. You two will be fine."

"You sure she… is ya know… into stallions?"

"Why sure. She used to date one stallion in Cloudsdale. But then one day he kicked Angel, her rabbit."

"That sounds right mean."

"Yeah. You shoulda seen her when she saw him do it. I almost felt bad for him."

"What'd she do?"

"Cant tell ya. Mayor said so."

Big Macintosh almost became scared for a moment. But then he just made a mental note to not kick any bunnies.

So, Big Macintosh continued to harvest, his sister taking a break as her reward.

Fluttershy actually arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule, saying that Rainbow Dash had something really important for her and Applejack to do at the hot springs.

"So… Applejack… I was wondering, if its not too much trouble before you go meet with Rainbow Dash, what is your older brother like?"

Granted, Applejack was too buisy thinking that she could confess her crush for Rainbow Dash when she got to the hot springs.

Those words coming out of Fluttershy's mouth made him completely forget every single lesson he learned about applebucking and kicked the tree with all of his might. Which, as it turned out, was enough to end up with a broken leg, accompanied by a sickening crack.

"OH MY GOSH BIG MACINTIOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Fluttershy, as she flew out of the barn.

"I guess I dern bucked too hard and broke my leg…" Grumbled Big Macintosh.

"Oh, you poor, poor dear! You absolutely must get inside before you catch a cold, you poor overworked thing you!"

Fluttershy started to help Big Macintosh to his feet, which under normal circumstances he would not even be able to get up with Applejack's help. He deliberately went as slow as possible, because he wanted to be able to be next to Fluttershy for as long as possible.

Chapter 2: (to be named)

Big Macintosh felt like he was dreaming. Maybe he was. All he remembered was that he had broken his leg, and Fluttershy had helped him into the barn. When he finally realized he was awake, he was stunned.

There she was.

Fluttershy, the pony of his dreams, with her head resting on his! He began to blush so hard that he was certain his crimson coat would end up looking pink. Her mane looked a little bit frazzled, maybe from the stress of taking care of him…

He took in a deep breath, to clear his nostrils and his mind.

"She sure smells nice…" Big Macintosh muttered to himself.

"Huh? What?" Fluttershy sprang awake.

"Oh… my… Ah'm downright sorry fer wakin ya Miss Fluttershy." Big Macintosh felt guilty now, having just woken her up.

"Oh no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?"

"M'am, you could have been sleeping on my muzzle and I woulda been happy, just to be sleeping next to ya."

"Wouldn't that suff… er… really?" Fluttershy began to blush.

Normally, Big Macintosh handled all his yes or no questions with an "Eeyup" or a "nope". But he knew that this was NOT a time to give short and simple answer.

"Fluttershy, you are the most beautiful pony I have ever met. You are caring, sweet, smarter than anypony else, ready to stand up fer yer friends, shoot yer so cute Ah'm surprised stallions all over ain't askin fer ya."

"Oh my… I… I'm nowhere near as brave… or smart… or… you… really think I'm …" she giggled very lightly as she said "cute".

Big Macintosh smiled, glad to see he wasn't the only one blushing, and at the fact that she liked being called cute by him.

"We uh… should really talk in the morning…" Fluttershy finally stammered.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed with her, but he immediately became worried. Worried that she might already be taken. He hadn't thought of that. Or just simply she might get up before him and leave and never say another word to him again. He shuddered, then lay down again to try to go to sleep, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any real sleep any time soon.

As he lay there, he realized that he was freezing. If he was cold enough to start shivering, she must have been freezing. So, he got up as quietly as possible, and then lay back down, curling around Fluttershy.

Big Macintosh then heard something that he thought was the most beautiful sound ever: Fluttershy humming. And so, he drifted to sleep, calmed by Fluttershy's peaceful humming.

Chapter 3: (To be named again!)

The next morning, he woke up, and Fluttershy wasn't there. He began to panic somewhat, until he heard what sounded like flapping wings. He rushed over to the window, only to see it was Rainbow Dash, leaving Applejack's room.

"Oh horse apples. Ah just knew it. Ah just knew she didn't want anythin' to do with me. Why would she, anyway? I'm just a boring, farming, earth pony."

He trotted sullenly to the family bathroom, to wash his face. As he stepped by the mirror, he noticed a small piece of paper attached to his flank. He reached over and took it off.

_ "Dear Big Macintosh:_

_ I am not sure what to say. I like you too, but things are moving too fast. With how much Applejack talks about you, I feel like I have known you all my life, but I am not ready to go so fast. Please, I want this to work, I really do! But I just want to go more slowly._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Fluttershy_

_Ps: If you want to talk, you can drop by my house at 3."_

"Well. If that aint a fine way to


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (To be named again!)

The next morning, he woke up, and Fluttershy wasn't there. He began to panic somewhat, until he heard what sounded like flapping wings. He rushed over to the window, only to see it was Rainbow Dash, leaving Applejack's room.

"Oh horse apples. Ah just knew it. Ah just knew she didn't want anythin' to do with me. Why would she, anyway? I'm just a boring, farming, earth pony."

He trotted sullenly to the family bathroom, to wash his face. As he stepped by the mirror, he noticed a small piece of paper attached to his flank. He reached over and took it off. 

"_Dear Big Macintosh:_

_ I am not sure what to say. I like you too, but things are moving too fast. With how much Applejack talks about you, I feel like I have known you all my life, but I am not ready to go so fast. Please, I want this to work, I really do! But I just want to go more slowly._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Fluttershy_

_Ps: If you want to talk, you can drop by my house at 3."_

"Well. If that aint a fine way to confuse a feller." Big Macintosh Shook his head, confused as to what the letter could possibly mean for his relationship.

"Big Macintosh? Yer outa bed already? Ah thought you were gunna be asleep forever!"

Big Macintosh was confused now more than ever, with his sister's comment.

"Why do ya say that?" Big Macintosh inquired.

"Well, ya'll were asleep in yer room fer a good 2 days!"

"_Two_ days?" Big Macintosh panicked when he heard this.

"Yeah, you were really hurt, huh?"

"Oh great, she probably thinks I stood her up or something!"

Now it was Applejack's turn to be confused.

"What are ya talkin bout?"

"Fluttershy wanted me ta come over ta her house at 3, two days ago! I have to go!"

"Ah'm sure if ya just-" Applejack was cut off by the barn door slamming shut. She shook her head.

"Huh. Ah'm sure they will be fine."

It was only a good 10 minutes from Sweet Apple Acres to Fluttershy's house, but Big Macintosh felt he should try to get there as fast as he could.

Unbeknownst to him, Fluttershy was actually flying over to Sweet Apple Acres, worried that he was either standing her up, or too sick to come over. She saw him running (as well as one can with a broken leg) to her house. So, she decided to follow him, from a safe distance, wondering what he was muttering to himself.

He knew the way to Fluttershy's very well, he had delivered apples to her house many times through the woods before… In fact, she was the farm's second biggest customer, right behind the Cakes.

"Big Macintosh, you big ol' fool. She is way too gentle to think about rushing with… she deserves someone more patient than Ah was that night… shoot, if she has still been waitin' Ah better be grateful… Why Ah don't think Ah ever even thanked 'er fer takin' care of me. Maybe if Ah went ta town an' got 'er some flowers… naw, that'd take up too much time.

Big Macintosh shook his head, feeling like a complete donkey. He began to wonder out loud as to what she even saw in him.

"Heck, what do Ah even have ta offer a beautiful pegasus like her? Ah'm just a borin old earth pony, who hasn't even been out of Ponyville in over 10 years! She probably wants one of them fancy life styles that Ah would never be able to afford fer her, since Ah gotta take care of Granny Smith and Applebloom."

Fluttershy wanted to tell him "That's not true", but out of nowhere a flash of grey knocked Big Macintosh to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy wanted to rush over to Big Macintosh and tell him "That's not true." She wanted to tell him that he was the kindest, sweetest, most considerate stallion she had ever met. But out of nowhere, a grey flash tackled Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy gasped in horror, to see that Big Macintosh's cast was broken, and his leg and side were now bleeding, and he was unconscious.

"Oh great, I chose bad horsey. Now I make bad horsey bleed" grumbled the diamond dog to himself.

"How _dare_ you…"

Now, you see, if it were any other pony, the diamond dog would have tackled her in a heart beat. But he had heard of Fluttershy before.

"How DARE you hurt my stallion-friend! I don't care if you are a big, mean, growling diamond dog! You. DO. NOT. HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY my STALLION-FRIEND!"

Now, you see, normally a diamond dog prides himself on bravery, and being able to stare down anything. But this was one of his few moments where the diamond dog was just happy to not have wet himself.

"You are going to pick him up, GENTLY, and carry him back to my house. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Well, he had lasted a good ten seconds. He barely managed a small nod.

"GOOD. Pick him up. NOW."

The diamond dog slowly picked up Big Macintosh, and put him on his back. They slowly walked towards Fluttershy's house.

Unsurprisingly, Big Macintosh was a VERY heavy stallion. Being made up of mostly muscle, he still weighed more than his carrier. If one didn't know the current situation, pity could almost be evoked for the pea-brain. Almost.

Eventually, they arrived at Fluttershy's house. It was a very quaint home, but surprisingly rather roomy, considering the fact that it was built for only one resident.

"You are going to go straight upstairs, put Big Macintosh on my bed, then come _straight_ back down. Understand?"

"Yes…. m… m… ma'm."

The diamond dog slowly went into Fluttershy's house, up the stairs, and gently placed Big Macintosh on Fluttershy's bed. Then he rushed immediately out.

"Now then; care to explain yourself?"

"I, uh… am sorry."

"Get out of here, before I get mad."

The diamond dog immediately ran away, promising himself that he would never harm another pony as long as he lived.

Fluttershy immediately went back to worrying about Big Macintosh.

"Angel Bunny! Get in here please!" called Fluttershy.

Angel Bunny immediately appeared, in front of her. He knew that she had two voices: her gentle, sweet, nurturing voice, and her "no bull sh*t" voice. This time it was the latter.

"Angel, I need you to gather all the bandages we have in the house, and bring them upstairs. Then go find a bird to fly into town and tell Nurse Redheart to come over here, okay?"

Angel immediately ran off to begin his tasks.

Fluttershy rushed up to check in on Big Macintosh. He was breathing fine, but he still had many cuts on his body. She ran over to her bathroom, and began to draw bucket of hot water. She knew that he was going to need to be washed, and moving him would be completely out of the question.

"Ugh, my head…" Big Macintosh awoke, feeling that he had a marching band playing in his head. He immediately remembered what had happened last, and attempted to sit up and find out exactly where he was, and what had happened to him and whatever had tackled him.

"Oh goodness no! You shouldn't even be moving!" Fluttershy immediately rushed into the room, her heart soaring higher than Rainbow Dash to see that Big Macintosh was okay.

"Miss Fluttershy, where am Ah? An' what happened?" Big Macintosh let Fluttershy push his head down, assuming that there was no reason to be afraid anymore, and simply enjoying the fact that he was with Fluttershy again.

"Oh, you were attacked by a big, bad, mean diamond dog! I was so worried for you! Oh its all my fault!" Fluttershy's vision began to blur, tears of joy for Big Macintosh being okay mixing with her tears of worry that he would be angry, or that he wouldn't be okay later.

Big Macintosh immediately began to feel absolutely dreadful. He hated to see any pony cry, especially Miss Flutterhy.

"Miss Fluttershy, it aint yer fault! Ah was the one who was rubbin ya the wrong way…" He began to feel the urge of tears himself, but he had been taught to not cry by his Pawpaw. Especially when there were fillyfolk around.

"Yes it is! I'm the one who distracted you from your work when you broke your leg! I'm the one who made you walk all the way over to my house! I'm the one who-"

She was silenced by Big Macintosh's hoof on her lips.

"Tain't yer fault. Now you can keep blamin yerself, an Ah can keep blamin' mahself, _or_ you can show me one of those pretty smiles of yers ta help us both feel better."

Fluttershy began to compose herself somewhat, enough to at least acquiesce his request.

"Oh my gosh! The bandages and towel! I completely forgot! Be right back!"

Big Macintosh then decided to look around the room. It was a somewhat small room, granted it was probably nicely sized for the small pegasus. How he was able to fit on such a small bed, he would never guess. Or how the small bed was supporting him.

As sheer irony and bad luck would have it, the bed cracked right as he began to think of it.

"Aw, horse apples." Well. There's another expense he was going to wrack up.

"Wh… what was that?" Fluttershy popped her head into the room, a bucket and towel hanging around her neck, assuming that Big Macintosh had broken ANOTHER limb.

"Sorry, Ah accidently broke yer bed…" His ears were laying back against his head now, and he was feeling absolutely dreadful for causing even more damage to Fluttershy's stuff.

"Oh its all right, I should have realized that bed probably wouldn't be able to support a stallion of your size anyway. I should really get you cleaned up…"

She walked in, and Big Macintosh noted her amazing grace and poise. She didn't even make the bucket swing at all when she walked in.

"Listen, Ah am really sorry 'bout all the trouble Ah put ya through. Guess Ah'm just a-"

This time, it was Fluttershy's turn to silence Big Macintosh, this time, with a kiss.

Fluttershy broke it off within a few seconds, immediately beginning to stare at her hooves while she began to wash Big Macintosh.

"I… uh… knew that you would keep wanting to blame yourself, so I… um…" Her face was flush to the point of being comparable to a beet.

Big Macintosh lay there with a look of shock on his face. He thought that he had been going too fast. Yet they hadn't even been on their first true date yet she had just kissed him on the lips.

By the time she was done, it looked as though Big Macintosh had gone through a tour of a band-aid factory and had taken every bandage in the place.

By the time Big Macintosh had snapped out of his shock, Fluttershy had apparently made him soup and a sandwich. Apparently both of them were dishes she had learned in etiquette school.

"Well, aint that just great." Big Macintosh thought to himself. If she had gone to etiquette school, she was definitely going to have parents with high expectations.

Seeing that Big Macintosh was worried, she did what she knew would get him cheered up again: she kissed him. She didn't know why, but it just felt so… _right_. Okay, so maybe right wasn't the right word, but there was something she enjoyed about the feeling. This time, it was a much longer kiss, and Big Macintosh was again taken by surprise.

"What…*pant* in the hay…*pant* is going on here…?" It was Applejack.

Well. This certainly wasn't going to be a moment Big Macintosh would tell his kids about.

Okay, so I am really sorry that I hadn't bothered to get this chapter out more quickly, I've been busy with trying to find a new job (not going to talk about it), and having a fever with some drama from my friends. I honestly have the entire story mapped out, I just have to type it all… which I enjoy typing stories as much as the next guy, but my parents aren't exactly "crazy" with my schedule right now. Then again, I do think my schedule is sort of crazy, having school from 8 – 3, wrestling practice from 3-6, and then homework, with Magic the Gathering on Saturdays and Dnd on Sundays. (Trust me, my friends think I am the weirdest person they know)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What… *pant* the hay… *pant* is going on here?" It was Applejack, Big Macintosh's oldest sister, and Fluttershy's friend.

This was not going to be a moment that Big Macintosh would be telling his kids about. Ever.

Fluttershy immediately broke off the kiss, her face flush enough to rival Big Macintosh's crimson fur.

"Why didn't ya'll tell me ya'll was datin?"

"Uh… we… uh… Ah… uh…" Big Macintosh began to stammer, which made him feel even more aware of the situation. Here he was, looking as though he had robbed a Band-Aid factory, on a broken bed, with a pretty filly like Fluttershy planting him one right on the lips.

_Well, she doesn't mind, so far so good. _

"Well, I… umm…"

"Well, Ah guess ya'll are doin' fine. Ah'll be downstairs if ya need me."

"Wait… I uh…"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment…"

"Sure as sugar you can! Big Macintosh, you stay there. Ah'm gunna have ta find some way to get ya home."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about…"

"Oh! Well, sure! Let's let Big Macintosh sleep while we're talkin."

Big Macintosh was feeling a little bit drowsy, and more than a little bit excited. He watched Fluttershy exit the room, with his primary brain screaming "Stop staring" and his second brain screaming "Dat Ass!"

"I was wondering if Big Macintosh could… possibly, if it's not too much trouble… maybe stay with me?"

Applejack cocked an eyebrow, her face giving a message of 'What the hay you thinking?'.

"Well, it's just that, you know, he has quite a few deep cuts on his legs, and he really shouldn't move too much. Also, I wouldn't mind having a small bit of help around here… just until he heals, then he's all yours…"

Applejack couldn't help but feel a bit warm and fuzzy. Here her friend was, obviously reciprocating the feelings her brother was worried she wouldn't.

"Sure. It was actually the last day of Applebuck season the day he broke his leg, so we have nothin' ta do."

"Thank you _very_ much Applejack. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave Applejack a quick hug, and Applejack took the hint that Fluttershy wanted to talk alone with Big Macintosh. Talk, or do some other mushy-gushy junk that couples did. She just worried that it wasn't the farthest the latter could be. She shuddered at the idea, as any sibling would shudder at the idea of their siblings enjoying _that_ activity.

So, Big Macintosh spent the next week, convalescing. He didn't mind spending time with Fluttershy, it was just… he hated being mothered. He hated the feeling of not being able to do anything that he considered a high priority, like fixing Fluttershy's bed. Fluttershy had tried to keep him busy, with tasks that he viewed as menial, such as counting how many eggs Fluttershy's chickens had laid, or something of the like. He enjoyed working, and he enjoyed helping people. Especially her.

The whole topic of "May I call you my mare-friend" or anywhere near the topic had been avoided the entire week, but it was on both of their minds. Big Macintosh, not wanting to rush it, had avoided bringing up the topic all together. Fluttershy had simply avoided the topic, because she wasn't sure that the conversation was one she wanted to have with someone who would be spending Celestia knows how much longer in her house with.

Big Macintosh figured that the conversation would come up soon enough, and that it did. Fluttershy was making a journey to town, to buy some groceries, and also to talk with Rarity. Big Macintosh asked if he could "tag along", his legs aching to be used for anything, and he was getting cabin (tree, in this case) fever.

"Okay, fine. But the second you feel any pain at all, we are heading straight back home. Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Fluttershy."

His house was farther than Fluttershy's from Ponyville, so he thought that she meant her house. But at the same time, getting back to his own home wouldn't be that bad either.

Going into town wouldn't be that bad either. He wasn't exactly a gossip pony, but he enjoyed being somewhat up to date on events.

They slowly traversed their way to the town, with Big Macintosh being in front the entire time, because Fluttershy wanted to make sure she watched how he walked, and to make sure he didn't fall behind.

They first arrived at Rarity's, which wasn't exactly as Fluttershy intended. She had meant to drop Big Macintosh off somewhere, _anywhere _he could be busy so that he wouldn't have to wait for her.

"Well, we're at Rarity's. Ah can pick up yer groceries while ya talk ta Miss Rarity."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Ah don't mind. Ah know ya got somethin' on yer mind ya need ta talk about, and Ah don' think ya'll would want me in there. Fact is, Ah doubt she would like me in there anyhow."

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you being in there…"

"Well, Ah'm not exactly much fer lady talk, so you kin' just go in there while Ah get the groceries."

"Well, okay…"

Fluttershy nudged her head in the door, and squeaked something reminiscent of "Hello" into Rarity's boutique.

"Fluttershy? Is that you?"

"Eep!"

"Ah. Yes. I was right! What is it do you want to talk about?"

"Its about Big Macintosh."

"Oooooooh tell me tell me tell me!"

Okay. So again. I know that I have been so darn slow these past few chapters. I am trying to speed it up somewhat. And I have been working on another story, but my face has been too lazy to really type too much. And I have been trolling Equestria Daily a lot. So yea. That's it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fluttershy? Is that you?"

"Eep!"

"Ah. Yes. I was right! What is it do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Big Macintosh."

"Oooooooh tell me tell me tell me!"

As Fluttershy began to relay the events that had happened so far, leaving nothing for Rarity's at times lewd imagination to fill in, Big Macintosh set off on his task of buying everything on Fluttershy's list. Luckily for him, she had places for each item written down, because he would have been completely lost as to where to find half of the items on the list. Whatever in the name of Celestia "Flax Oil" was, he could apparently find it at "Animal Boutique", on the same street as "Le Belle Rose". Dear Celestia these shops sounded girly, but he knew that not going into them for Fluttershy by dint of them being girly would sound stupid. Actually, it sounded extremely stupid.

When he finally was able to find the first shop, the second he walked in the door the owner gave him a look that told him that told him to get out of there as soon as possible: she was looking at him like she was thinking "Dat Flank". He was used to dealing with it over the years, but now he wasn't sure how to deal with it, having a mare-friend seemed to make the situation different. He made a beeline to the counter, and set down his shopping list.

"Hellooooo handsome!" The store owner greeted him.

"Ma'am, Ah'm here to pick up Miss Fluttershy's order of 'Flax Oil'. Kin Ah pick it up now? Is it ready?"

"Oh, that might take me a while to remember where it is. Er- Wait, did you say Fluttershy?"

"Yes."

"Why would you be picking up an order for her? "

"Well, I-"Aw horse apples. Could he say she was his mare-friend? Would she mind?

"You what? You were hired by her or something?"

"Uh… ehe… eeyup?" Big Macintosh gave a sheepish grin, and backed up a few steps. He was almost as bad at lying as his sister.

"Oh I knew it! That little tramp is your mare-friend!"

It took a second for the realization that she was insulting his mare-friend for Big Macintosh to react.

"Excuse me? What did you just say about Miss Fluttershy?" He couldn't believe it. This mare was calling Fluttershy a tramp!

Amazingly enough, the store owner was still proceeding with her rant that she was completely oblivious to Big Macintosh's growing anger.

"I'll ask you again: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MISS FLUTTERSHY?" This time, Big Macintosh made sure that the store owner heard him.

"I uh… um… I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

As much as Big Macintosh was angered with the store owner, he knew that causing a scene would not buy him any points with Fluttershy.

"Ma'am, Ah am gunna pretend Ah didn't hear that. Secun' Ah hear you talkin bad behind anyone's back again, ya'll are gunna hear from me. Understand?"

"Y- Ye- Yes sir!" The owner stammered. "I'll get the oil right away!"

Big Macintosh sat on his flank while the owner went to get the flax oil from the back store room.

He began to wonder whether he should tell Fluttershy about this… "incident". If he did, she would probably disbelieve him, or she would go to the store and be hurt. By the same note, the next time she came to this store, the owner might end up confronting her. He would consider that matter later.

The store owner came out with a small wine-sized bottle on her back.

"That'll… be uh… 20 bits… please…" she said as she placed the bottle on the counter.

Big Macintosh placed the bits on the counter, and left curtly.

"Have a… nice day…" The store owner said as he left the store.

If Big Macintosh had middle fingers, he would have them both raised as he left.

"And so, I honestly have no idea what to do. He and I have so busy schedules, and I don't see how it could possibly work out."

"Fluttershy, you really are worrying yourself over something that you shouldn't! If you two love each other, you will figure out a way to make it work!"

"But what if we-"

"Really, Fluttershy, if you are that worried about it, then talk with Big Macintosh! Not me! He's also going to have to deal with this, you know!"

"Oh I know, but he has so much on his mind already, that I don't want to-"

"Listen, you really need to work this out. The sooner, the better. You two have so much time right now!"

"Oh, I guess you're right…"

As Fluttershy walked out the door, she was surprised to find Big Macintosh, standing there with everything that was on the list, with a somewhat flustered look on his face.

"Big Macintosh? You got everything? Why… uh… how long were you waiting?"

Big Macintosh jumped a small bit when Fluttershy addressed him, his mind still pounding over whether to tell her about the store owner he first met.

"Eeyup, I was done 'bout two hours ago."

"R-really? And you have been waiting the entire time?"

"Eeyup."

"Oh I'm sorry that I made you wait so long! I feel completely awful now…"

"Tain't a problem. Ah figured whatever ya'll were talkin with Miss Rarity over musta been really important. Plus Ah had somethin' of my own ta think 'bout."

"Really? Because you looked irritated when I came out here, and I was worried…"

"Don' worry bout it. Ah could never be annoyed with ya. Specially you."

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, her face flushing. She was not used to being special to anyone, and she hadn't really had anywhere near a serious relationship with anyone before.

"Anyway, was there anythin' else ya needed ta do in town?"

"Um… no, but would you like to go out for lunch? It is 1, and I know you haven't had any yet…"

"Well no, Ah wouldn't mind goin' ta lunch with ya. But Ah'm gunna make ya dinner at my place. Is that all right?"

"Oh no, that would be nice… very nice."

Big Macintosh smiled, happy to see that she was looking forward to dinner.

"So, where were ya thinkin bout goin' fer lunch?"

"Oh, umm… I wasn't sure…"

"Well, there was a café that I saw when picking up I thought you might like. Wanna go?"

"Oh, um sure. You mind if I ask Rarity if we can leave the groceries in her store for a few minutes?"

"You sure? Ah kin carry it, if you want."

"Oh I know, but having to deal with them while in a café might be a bother…"

"Ah see yer point. Guess you should probably ask Miss Rarity then."

Fluttershy turned around and opened the door, and when she swung the door open, Rarity fell out the door.

"Oh my gosh Rarity are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just uh… stepping out, for a bit of fresh air."

"Would you mind if we left our groceries in your boutique for a few minutes while we grab lunch?"

"Oh of course not!"

"Thank you, Miss Rarity."

"Oh it is no trouble at all!"

As Big Macintosh and Fluttershy said goodbye to Rarity, they couldn't help but notice that they hadn't heard and hoofsteps inside the boutique for quite a while.

Okay so yea. That transition wasn't exactly what I wanted, and the ending wasn't that good either (for the chapter, not the story). Oh well. I will continue to work on it. Anyway, just in case something happens and I don't get a new chapter in before then, enjoy this Halloween poem that I heard from Ducky on NCIS. (Not a poem, but oh well)

The sky is blue, the grass is green, may we have our Halloween

Happy Nightmare Night everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: At the Café

As Big Macintosh and Fluttershy said goodbye to Rarity, they couldn't help but notice that they hadn't heard any hoofsteps inside the boutique for quite a while.

"Do you think Rarity might have… you know, been… oh no she would never do that…" Fluttershy quietly began.

"Listening to us?" Big Macintosh guessed was what she was too afraid to say.

"Um… yea… I feel sorta bad for saying it, but…"

"Oh don' worry 'bout it Miss Fluttershy. Tain't like we said anythin' that's worth gossiping about."

"Oh I guess you're right. Umm… while I'm thinking about it, would you mind just calling me Fluttershy? The "Miss" part just sounds too formal…"

"Sorry Mi- Fluttershy. Ah'm just used ta callin' all fillyfolk except my sisters "Miss".

"Oh its fine, I just… think that since we're… you know… dating, we could maybe be a little less formal."

"Whatever you say, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy began to blush, as she realized she often did in Big Macintosh's company. She was very unused to having someone be willing to do everything for her for once.

"Umm… do you remember the name of this café? There are several in the area I shop in…"

"Uh… Ah'm pretty sure it's name is the Cobblestone Café…"

"Oh! My friend Julip goes there all the time!"

"Julip? Lil' green haired pony that sells ya the flax oil?"

"Yes, actually… why? Did you see her working today?"

"Yep."

Well HORSE APPPLES. He had to choose that dern store keeper's favorite haunt. If he had any luck, she wouldn't be there today.

"You know, I have been shopping in this district for years, yet I have never been in this store before…"

_Store? I thought we were going to a…. Oh HORSE APPLES. She just went into a frilly tea set store. Oh well. Lunch could wait_… Big Macintosh said to himself, even if his stomach was singing seven tunes of FEED ME.

Fluttershy ended up taking only 5 minutes, but Big Macintosh's stomach told him it was an hour.

"Sorry about that Big Macintosh. I've always had a bad habit of doing things like that…"

"Ain't no problem."

_Wow… Big Macintosh sure has a lot of patience… but it would be best if I didn't test it._

When they finally reached the café, they both felt extremely embarrassed. Their stomachs seemed to be having a growling contest. And Fluttershy's stomach was winning.

"Fluttershy! And umm… I actually never got your name…" it was Julip.

_Might as well be Big "I'll shove my back hoof so far up your flank it'll come out yer nose if you insult my mare-friend again" Macintosh._

"Big Macintosh." He tried to sound courteous, but he REALLY felt like bucking her in the face.

"Umm… Julip, could you please excuse us for a few seconds?"

"Sure!" Julip replied with a smile. Big Macintosh could not believe that she was acting like she had completely forgotten what she said just a few hours ago.

"Big Macintosh, what's wrong?"

"Ah…" _Aw horse manure. I forgot she can basically tell anyone's mood. _"Ah think that…" _I can't say that she's jealous, otherwise that will come off as bragging… I really wish I was somewhere else right now…_

"She said something about "us" didn't she?"

"Eeyup." Well at least now he wouldn't come off as bragging or anything.

"I don't blame her…"

"Why do ya say that?"

"She only ever had one real relationship, and the stallion ended up cheating on her… with another stallion. She basically looks at anyone who is dating but not married like one of them is cheating on the other."

"Oh…" Well to be honest, Big Macintosh thought that wasn't much of an excuse, but if Fluttershy was willing to forgive her, then he had better as well. But at the same time, he felt guilty for yelling at her…

"Listen, I think that you both should apologize to each other. You for whatever that guilty look is about, and her for saying what she did."

As much as Big Macintosh hated to admit it, he was in the wrong here. So he walked over to where Julip was eating lunch and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Ah-"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Big Macintosh, I was out of line!"

"Apology accepted, if you kin' fergive me for yellin' at ya."

Julip eventually sobbed out something reminiscent of "Thank you", but through the shaking voice and the sobbing, Big Macintosh figured it was close enough to something.

Big Macintosh finally realized that she had been crying this entire time. Her sandwich was soggy with tears and so was the table.

He gave her a quick hug, and then asked her if she wanted to maybe get a new sandwich, because the one she had looked… unappetizing.

"No thanks. I have to *snif* get back to the store anyway. My lunch break is over."

"Okay. Have a nice day, Miss Julip!"

"You too! Tell Fluttershy I say "congratulations" will you?"

"Sure thing."

When Big Macintosh finally rejoined Fluttershy in line, she was almost at the front, and she had a big smile on her face.

"See something on the menu that made you happy, sugar cube?"

"No, but what you just did made me very happy!"

"Uh… what?" _All Ah did was apologize like a gentlecolt should…_

"You apologized so sweetly, that's what made me happy. I would hate to be torn between you and one of my friends!"

So, until they got to the table, Fluttershy continued to shower Big Macintosh with exstatic praise for being such a sweet gentlecolt, and Big Macintosh continued to feel embarrassed, like he was a young stallion being praised for getting a C in math.

"Anyway, there was something we needed to talk about… if that's okay with you."

"Sure sugar cube. What's on yer mind?"

"How can we… with our schedules… it'd never…"

"What 'bout our schedules?"

"Well, its just that… you and I are both so busy in the summer, so I don't know what we would do…"

"We'll find a way to work it out. Don' worry bout it." _Ah sure as sugar hope we do!_

Okay. So. This story is getting written a lot faster than I thought it would. I blame the fact I was grounded this week and had a 3-day weekend. Luckily, I wasn't grounded so computer. ;) And again, Happy Nightmare Night! (Aka Halloween)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so pre-note: I think HOPEFULLY there will be no more than 10 chapters… though I may actually put the story I wrote as a sequel on here. (I came so close to having a spoiler there, luckily I caught it) BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE; THIS STORY IS GETTING TO THE JUICY BITS. SOON. I HOPE.

"Well, it's just that… you and I are both so busy in the summer, so I don't know what we would do…"

"We'll find a way to work it out. Don' worry 'bout it!" _I sure as sugar hope we do!_

As Big Macintosh chewed his sandwich, his mind began to chew over the things he would have to do in order to make it work… but he preferred to think about that when he didn't have such a beautiful filly to enjoy the rest of the day with.

The day went very nicely. Until dinner came along.

_Simple, right? Just make a nice dinner, and introduce Fluttershy to Granny Smith, right? _Big Macintosh thought.

"Show me your knickers, young lady!"

"Uh… I'm sorry…what?" Fluttershy asked with a surprised and somewhat confused look, with what seemed to be a standard blush to any question that Granny Smith had asked that night.

"You can always tell a woman's motives by seeing her knickers!"

"Um… I'm sorry… I'm not… wearing… any…umm…"

"YOUNG *cough* LADY!"

"Granny Smith! She's a regular pony, fer cryin out loud! Most ponies don' even wear anything usually!"

"Big Macintosh! Don' chu yell at me young mister! Ah know what's on yer mind!"

"Umm… Granny Smith, if it makes any difference…"

"Applejack, Ah dun wanna hear anything outa yer mouth neither! You let yer brother stay with this young filly fer ten days without any supervision!"

"Granny Smith, it ain't my job ta make sure Big Macintosh doesn't get in ta trouble!"

Meanwhile, Applebloom stared at the event unfolding in front of her. She began to cry, and excused herself from the table, without notice from anyone but Fluttershy.

She had been looking forward to having Fluttershy as an aunt, but right now it seemed like Granny Smith would never even accept Fluttershy or the fact that she didn't have… "knickers". Whatever the hay those were.

Fluttershy, in all honesty, was on the verge of tears herself. Her mind was telling her that this was all her fault, and that she was just causing a rift. She noticed Applebloom had left the table, and quietly excused herself as well.

Not that anyone noticed, Applejack busy being angry at Granny for essentially calling her Big Macintosh's keeper, and Big Macintosh was angry because had just called Fluttershy the equivalent of a whore, while Granny Smith was busy lecturing them both on how "this dern generation was letting their morals slip."

"Why is it Big Macintosh an Granny Smith fight like that? Ah don' get what the problem with Fluttershy and Big Macintosh sleepin in the same bed…"

Applebloom began crying harder, the further she moved away from the barn.

"App… Applebloom? Are you okay? I- I can go inside if you don't want me out here…"

Applebloom quickly ran to Fluttershy and hugged her as she began to bawl hysterically.

"Why is it… *sob* they gotta be… *sob* arguing like that?"

"Applebloom, sweetie, its just that… well… Granny Smith thinks…" If it had been any other reason, Fluttershy would have told her right away. But the birds and the bees talk was just not looking like a good idea.

"You an' Big Macintosh slept together?" Applebloom filled in, looking up to Fluttershy to see if she was right.

"Umm… yes…" Okay, so she understood that they slept in the same bed… did she understand the other "sleeping together"?

"Ah don' see what the big deal is… Applejack an Ah slept in the same bed fer a while after ma' an pa' left." There was one of those issues Applebloom still hadn't been brought up to speed with: Ma' an Pa' were dead.

"Well, um… Granny Smith thinks Big Macintosh and I did something…"

"Like stay up past yer bed time?"

"In a way, yes…"

"Then why is she getting this upset? Ah've stayed up past my bed time a lot!"

"Umm… oh, how do I put this… have you ever seen a filly and stallion who spend a lot of time together?"

"There's Lil Red an Fenix … they always keep getting teased in their grade fer' gettin' caught makin out behind the dumpster!"

"I guess that it is almost like that…"

"You two were makin' out behind a dumpster?"

"No, we weren't behind a dumpster…"

"But you were makin' out?"

"No! Er… well, yes… I guess we were…"

"What's wrong with kissin'? Ah get kisses on the forehead from my relatives all the time when they visit!"

"Well, the kissing we were doing was much different…"

"You mean like on the lips in those movies?"

"Umm… I guess…"

"Aww! Ah wish Ah coulda seen it! You two are so adorable together!"

This only managed to deepen the reddening on Fluttershy's face, from her crying.

"So… you really like Big Macintosh?"

"Yes, I like him a lot." _I would go as far to say I love him, but…_

"Are ya gonna get married?"

"Um… I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you an' Big Macintosh gonna get hitched?"

"Oh I hope so…"

Well, that was a lot more than she intended to let out.

"Yay! Now Granny Smith ain't gonna be mumbling ta herself!"

"Wait- what?"

"Granny was always talkin bout how "Big Macintosh ain't gonna stay in his prime much longer" an "A stallion his age oughta settled down by now"

"Listen, can you keep a secret?"

"Ah Pinkie Pie promise!" Applebloom proceeded to do the now standard Pinkie Pie promise.

"For one, can you please not tell Big Macintosh that I'm hoping to get married?"

"Sure!"

"Also, I love your brother. Alot."

"Sure, Ah'll keep yer secret!"

"Thank you. I always knew you were a perfect little angel." Fluttershy nuzzled Applebloom as a mother would a daughter.

"Anyway, Ah hope they stop arguing soon. Ah just can't stand it!"

"Neither can I…"

"Sweetie Belle an' Scootaloo are bad 'nuff!"

"I just feel awful because I think it's my fault!" Fluttershy began to shudder as she began to feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw, it's not yer fault Fluttershy! Those two end up arguin' bout the silliest stuff anyway!"

"But… if I *hic* hadn't let Big Macintosh stay at my house… *sniffle* so long…"

"Then you two wouldn't be in love! Please, don' cry Fluttershy! Yer gunna make me cry!"

"I'm sorry… *sniffle* Applebloom."

"I'll tell ya what: we both need ta get our minds offa those loonies. You know anything 'bout hair cuttin'?"

"Hair cutting? I guess that grooming isn't too far from hair cutting… why, do you want one?"

"Yeah, an Applejack can't cut hair fer dirt, that's why she leaves it so dern long. Rarity would just make it extra girly. You mind trying?"

"Oh I don't know… what if I mess up?"

"Ah kin just wear a hat like Applejack!"

"Oh… sure, why not?"

"Cool! Ah have some scissors at the tree house! Come on, Ah'll show ya!"

"Applebloom, don't you think we should stay near the barn?"

"They won't be done arguin' fer another good hour. Trust me. People in the Apple family are very stubborn."

As it turned out, Applebloom was right. The argument carried on for another 2 hours before it showed any signs of cooling down.

Applebloom and Fluttershy had a nice, quiet bonding time, after Fluttershy gave Applebloom a hair-cut that she honestly liked, much better than just curling it and then putting in a bow. They even joked that maybe she should cut Applejack's hair.

They talked about how Applebloom still was missing her cutie mark, and how Fluttershy was sure that she would have it soon, and how Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were just mean and nothing else could or should be said. As they reached the topic of maybe getting Applejack a new hat for her birthday, they were interrupted by none other than Applejack.

"YOUNG FILLY, YA'LL ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she screamed, with a volume that shook the tree.

Ok. So yea. That granny smith "show me your knickers" thing. I was watching an episode of NCIS with Ducky's mom in it. XD


	8. Chapter 8

"YOUNG FILLY, YA'LL ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Applejack, Ah –"

"Actually, Ah'll deal with you later, Applebloom! **FLUTTERSHY**. WHERE ARE YA!"

"I'm um… right…" She was on the verge of tears for the third time tonight.

"What in the hay were ya thinkin? Ya'll just waltzed out without tellin apony where ya'll was goin!"

"I…" Fluttershy simply laid her head in her hooves and began to cry freely, all the self-doubt and self-blame coming back to her.

"Oh, don' you go thinkin' yer gunna get outta-"

"APPLEJACK! Ah ran outa the room without excusing myself, an' Fluttershy tried ta tell ya'll where she was goin', but ya'll were too busy arguin' with each other!"

"Applebloom, Ah just said Ah didn' wanna hear a- wait what?"

"Exactly! You an Big Macintosh an Granny Smith-" Now, Applebloom was on the verge of tears herself, angry with Applejack for yelling at Fluttershy, and also because Applejack was being the same kind of stubborn that caused this situation in the first place.

"All ya'll was too busy listenin' ta yerselves argue that she couldn't get her voice anywhere near loud nuff! Ah kin' understand it from Granny Smith, but you two? Yer her best friend, fer cryin out loud!"

Applejack attempted to say something, but the sight of her little sister in tears, and her best friend, also in tears, both because of her and her brother, just tore at her throat, with no ability to say anything at all.

"Fluttershy… Ah… Ah'm…" Applejack could not, no matter how hard she tried, think of any form of an apology that could BEGIN to encompass how wrong she was.

"I'm… so sorry!" Fluttershy cried as she ran past Applejack out the door and flew away.

"Fluttershy! Wait… please…"

"Oh Celestia… what have Ah done…?"

Not surprisingly, Big Macintosh had taken well over 20 minutes to get to Fluttershy's, due to his broken leg.

"Fluttershy? Ya'll there darlin'?" Big Macintosh called.

There was a quiet answer: a soft sobbing coming from the upstairs window, which had been left open when Fluttershy flew in.

"Aw horse apples…" Big Macintosh mumbled under his breath.

"Fluttershy? Sugar cube, Ah know yer up there!"

"Big… Big Macintosh… please… I don't want to hurt you… *sob* any more…"

"Fluttershy, what you talkin bout darlin? Yer the best thing ta happen ta me!"

"I… you broke your leg… because of me…"

"That was mah own fault fer not payin' attention!"

"You argued with Granny Smith…"

"Ah don' care! Ah love you!"

"I… what?" She put her head out of the window.

"Ah love ya! Ah don' care what Granny Smith or anyone else thinks, Ah love ya!"

She simply flew out the window and down to Big Macintosh.

"I… I love you too… *snif*… please… stay with me…"

"Of course darlin… of course…"

Anyway, I had a hard time not going a different way with this chapter… anyway, I'm sorry it's a short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Their first serious "date" was actually on the night of the Winter Moon Solstice.

Unluckily for them, was also going to be celebrated by the royal family in Ponyville as well. All the stores and restaurants were packed, as ponies from all over Equestria came to the center of all the excitement.

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy both decided that having their first date surrounded by complete strangers, probably barely able to hear each other over the roar of the crowd would not be anywhere near an "ideal" date. So, they picked a nice, quiet, secluded glen with a beautiful view of the stars to have their date.

They met around 7 at Fluttershy's, and began their trek to their glen.

"So…" Big Macintosh began, his breath fogging the air through his scarf, "You cold?"

"Oh, it's not too bad…" Fluttershy replied. Not surprising, her two jackets, boots, and scarf and hat considered.

"Its already such a clear night… you can already see the stars…"

"Eeyup."

They reached the glen in a few minutes, and Big Macintosh began to spread out the blanket. Surprisingly, there was no snow in the glen.

"Did your parents ever say anything about the stars, Big Macintosh?" Fluttershy asked as she set down the basket.

"Nope. Mah parents didn' tell me 'bout a lot of things."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot they're…"

"It's all right sugar cube. My parents lie in the orchards, just like they lived. What 'bout yer parents? Ah've never seen yer parents."

"My parents and I were separated after I arrived at flight school… the day after I arrived I was told that the house burned down…"

"Oh my… Fluttershy, Ah'm…"

"It's all right… *sniff*…they said they never found anything to say they died in the fire… but I've never heard from them…"

"Fluttershy…" Big Macintosh nuzzled her head "if there's anything you ever need ta talk about, ya know Ah'm all ears".

"I know…"

"So, what did yer parents tell you?" Big Macintosh asked, trying to either change the subject or at least bring some happier memories.

"My mother always told me that it was your family and friends, watching you…"

"Well, Ah hope if they are up there right now, yer parents get ta see what a beautiful mare you became."

"I'm sure your parents are proud of what a polite stallion you are".

They quietly nuzzled each other, and lay there, gazing, into each other's eyes. Big Macintosh adored Fluttershy's beautiful cyan eyes, and Fluttershy admired Big Macintosh's sap green eyes.

"Ah ever tell ya yer the most beautiful mare Ah ever seen?"

"Yes… but I don't mind hearing it again…"

*Brrrrrrrrowll…*

It was Fluttershy's stomach that sounded first, and this seemed to start a stomach growling contest between them.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I realize that we haven't had anything to eat since lunch…"

"Yeah, we should probably eat…"

And so, they began to eat their dinner, of celery soup from a thermos, and apple and daffodil sandwiches.

Fluttershy began to talk about how Twilight Sparkle had recently been taking Owliscious in to Fluttershy because he had begun to molt, and all the technical aspects of owl molting, and everything that went along with it.

That was another thing Big Macintosh enjoyed about Fluttershy: she didn't talk down to him like he was dumber than a foal. He understood barely half of what she said, but he made the attempt to try.

"Anyway, that's when I said, "Listen, Twilight Sparkle, if he begins to get bald patches, then see me. Otherwise, he will be fine"."

"Eeyup."

"Umm… how are things on the farm?" Fluttershy inquired, as she took a sip of the apple cider Big Macintosh brought.

"Well, lessee here… we've been teachin' Applebloom how ta buck fer apple season, Granny… well, let's just say she an' Ah ain' on great terms yet. Applejack an' Rainbow Dash have been… loud. Ta the point Ah asked 'em ta keep it down, 'cause Applebloom had gone inta my room, Askin' "what are big sis' an' Rainbow Dash doin' in there?"… it was akward…"

"Oh… my…" Fluttershy's face began to warm as she blushed, imagining Rainbow Dash and Applejack's probably numerous "rolls in the hay".

"Sorry, Ah'm bringin' up something that ain' appropriate ta talk 'bout, 'specially on a first date."

"Um… that actually brings up something I was wanting to talk about."

"Ah'd prefer to wait."

"Well, I-… Wait, what?"

"Ah'd rather wait til' we're hitched ta get inta… that sorta… stuff."

"That's great… I'm glad you understand."

"My Pa' did tell me one thing 'bout datin' fillyfolk: unless you're hitched, don' even think 'bout goin' anywhere near that cutie mark."

"Your father would be so proud."

"Ya think?"

"You've been a true gentlecolt since I met you, and you were support yourself, Granny Smith, Applebloom, and for a while Applejack."

"Ah… thank ya. Ah'm certain yer parents are proud of the beautiful mare you turned into, wherever they are…"

"Oh, you…" Fluttershy said as she leaned in to give Big Macintosh another kiss on the lips.

The next morning, Big Macintosh awoke in the barn, with Fluttershy sleeping by his side. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, and then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Mornin', Applejack. Ah'm surprised ta see ya up this early."

"Why… ih tha?" Applejack replied, attempting to suppress a yawn.

"Well, you an Rainbow Dash were makin' quite a ruckus last night." _Honestly, Ah don' know where she gets the stamina…_

"Yeah, but she's got Wonderbolt auditions ta get ta tomorrow, an' she's leavin' today."

"Oh. Well, that sure is one memorable last night… Ah guess…"

"Mind if Ah ask ya a question?"

"Nope."

"Why is it you an' that pretty lil' filly aint been rollin' round in the hay?"

"Well, fer a start, she an' Ah both agreed ta wait ta get hitched."

"Okay…" _Makes no sense ta me, but whatever…_

"An' unlike you two, one of us could end up pregnant."

"Oh. Good point."

She bit back a reply of "Is it you, Big Macintosh?"

"Anyway, Ah need ta go over ta Miss Rarity's."

"Why?"

"Ah just do."

"Miss Rarity?"

"Oh, that sounds quite like Big Macintosh!" Rarity called out from somewhere in the back of the boutique.

"Why it is! I should have realized, you are the only gentlecolt in this entire town that still calls me "Miss Rarity." What can I do for you?"

"Ah was hopin' you could do me a favor…"

"Sure, darling! What is it?"

"Ah need ya ta ask yer friends in Canterlot ta find somepony fer me."

"May I get a name for this 'mystery pony'?"

"Actually, it's two ponies."

Okay so yea. I've been trying to get a line to separate author notes from the story for a while. ANYHOOT, I hope you all have a great weekend. I'm going camping. Not that I will enjoy the company, but I will be able to type the entire time. I like the outdoors. I really do. I just like there to be a wall between it and me. XD Anyway, I will probably have this finished this weekend. Also: I wonder if anyone can guess either what the next chapters will be, or who the ponies Big Macintosh is having Rarity find. Cookies for the person who does!


	10. Chapter 10

"Fluttershy, ya'll doin' anythin' tomorrow?"

"Well, no. I was thinking that maybe if it was all right with you, I could, maybe… if it wasn't too much trouble, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Gettin' ta spend time with you would never be an imposition." Big Macintosh re-assured her as he nuzzled his mare-friend.

"I was hoping maybe I could help you on the farm."

"Shoot, you sure, darlin'? It's not exactly easy or safe work…" He didn't mean to sound like he was saying she couldn't, but he was worried she might end up getting hurt. That would almost ruin the surprise that was supposed to come tomorrow.

"Well, I know, its just… I always wondered what it would be like to be born an earth pony…"

"Well… sure. But Ah wanna make sure Ah kin keep an eye on ya, keep ya safe. 'Kay, sugar cube?"

"Oh of course! Thank you so much!"

_Well, Ah'm not sure how this surprise will work now, but… Oh well. Ah'm sure she'll love it. Ah've been workin' on it fer… well, a year, actually. Since she told me 'bout what happened._

"Anyway, if ya want ta see the real life of an earth pony, then ya should be up around the time an earth pony gets up. You able to be at the barn at 5:30?"

"Yes, of course! In fact, I usually get up at 4!"

"Ya'll gunna have breakfast 'fore you come ta the barn?"

"Eeyup! Ah will!" Fluttershy replied, actually replicating Applejack's accent rather well.

"All right. Ah guess that settles what Ah'm doin tomorrow. It's actually gettin' a bit late. Ya'll want me ta walk ya home?"

"You know every time you ask I'm going to say yes." She replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled as they began to walk to Fluttershy's house.

_Ah really was wondering what Ah was gonna do… but this is convenient. _

"So… you ever think 'bout marriage when you were a filly?"

"Oh yes, I thought about it plenty of times. I honestly couldn't imagine what sort of a stallion would want someone as quiet as me…"

"Quiet ain't a bad thing…."

"R… really? It seems like I always end up talking most of the date…"

"Ah don' mind. Ah'd probably end up boring ya to death, since all Ah do is either farm or read for the most part."

"You read?"

"Eeyup."

"Oh… do you ever talk with Twilight Sparkle?"

"Ah know Miss Twilight. She an' Ah occasionally meet when Ah'm pickin' up a book."

"What do you think about her?"

"Well, she seems nice 'nuff. Though she seems too… Ah don' know the word for it…"

"What are thinking of?"

"Well, she always talks to me like Ah'm… not stupid, just… Ah don' know."

"Wow… I can't imagine why Twilight would purposely be mean…"

"Ah know she don' mean to be, it's just somethin' she's used to."

"Oh, I'm certain if you said something she would understand…"

"Naw. She doesn' do it as bad as some people. Plus Ah don' think it would be the nicest thing in the world to ask."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'll see you at 5:30."

"Huh?" _Oh. We're here._

"Ah guess Ah'll see ya tomorrow mornin', sugarcube."

"Yeah." *peck* "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Fluttershy closed the door, and began to hum a country ditty she heard Applejack sing to herself.

"Oh, I wonder what was on his mind… he has something else going on tomorrow, but I can't put my hoof on it… oh well." She spotted Angel Bunny standing near the door, giving her a look that told her he wanted to hear gossip.

"Angel Bunny, I get to help Big Macintosh on the farm tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

Angel Bunny gave her a confused look. It was an odd thing for anyone, much less a gentle mare like Fluttershy to want to do hard labor all day.

"I get to spend the entire day with Big Macintosh, silly! That's why I'm happy!"

Angel Bunny gave a shrug and a look like he understood the feeling.

"Do you have someone special, Angel?"

He waved his paws frantically in a no.

_Oh, yes he does._

"What's her name?"

He gave her a look that told her he wasn't ready to introduce her. Being a fully grown bunny that still lived depending on someone else wasn't exactly something to brag about.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to have to trust you to keep order around here while I'm gone. You can do that, right?"

The little bunny saluted her in confirmation she was right.

"Thank you. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I am going to have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by the time I get to Big Macintosh's. Goodnight, Angel."

He waved her goodnight, then hopped out to his own rabbit house.

"Big Macintosh! Yer home! How'd yer date go?"

"Great. Would you mind if Fluttershy came over an' helped us on the farm 'til her surprise shows up?"

"Nope. Though Ah'd like to know how you convinced her to help us."

"Ah didn't. She asked to."

"Really?"

"Eeyup."

"Do Ah get to know what her surprise is now?"

"Eeyup."

"Well?"

"Well, what, Applejack?"

"You gonna tell me what the surprise is?"

"Ah found her parents."

So. Suspense ending anyone? I honestly didn't plan on ending the chapter here… but then I saw how it looked and at first I was like "Maybe…" but then I was like "HECK YEAH!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You found who now?"

"Her parents."

"How?"

"Well, to be honest, it was mostly Rarity's friend who did the finding."

"Umm… Big Macintosh, Ah know it's somethin' that you think will help her but… you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why the hay not?"

"They didn' try to find their own daughter fer 12 years. TWELVE. YEARS."

"They had retrograde amnesia after their house burned down. They barely remembered they were married after it happened, much less they had a daughter."

"Really?"

"Eeyup."

"Ah have another question: when did you start havin' Rarity's friend start lookin' fer them?"

"Bout a year ago."

"That's when y'all started datin, ain' it?"

"Eeyup."

"Wow. You really knew you loved her back then, didn't ya?"

"Eeyup."

"So… how are her parents doin' right now?"

"Well, apparently, they ended up workin' in an then owning a jewelry store chain… Hales, or something?"

"Wait. You mean that Fluttershy's parents own Bales? Bales, the really fancy jewelry chain. _That_ Bales?"

"Eeyup."

"An' you ain' even a bit surprised by that?"

"Ah had no expectations that Rarity's friend would find anything but two graves. Ah'm happier than a bee in a honey hole they're alive. Ah couldn' ask fer much more."

"Wow. Have you thought 'bout poppin' the question?"

"Eeyup. But not soon. She's gonna have a lot on her mind, an' Ah don' need ta be addin' to it. But Ah did ask her father's blessing fer when the time came."

"Did he say yes?"

"Oh, he did more than say yes. Take a look."

He picked up a box that had been sent with the letter.

"They sent you an engagement ring?"

"Eeyup."

"So does that mean you two are gonna get hitched?"

"Yeah, but Ah'm not proposing fer at least a good while. They're gonna have to catch up on 12 years. So when he gets here, Ah'm gonna give it back to her Pa."

"Why?"

"Fer one, Ah don' wan' him worryin' bout if Ah sold it. Also, Ah don' feel comfortable havin' somethin' that expensive in the house. Specially with Applebloom here."

"Yeah, Ah see yer point. Just don' go up ta him right away, an maybe explain why before ya give it back ta him. Otherwise, he may get the wrong idea."

"Eeyup. Thanks fer the advice, Applejack."

"Well, good night Big Macintosh. You'd probably be best gettin' some sleep too."

"Night Applejack."

Fluttershy arrived at 5:20, ready to work, complete with her own yellow hat to match her coat, with a band to match her beautiful mane.

"Well, you musta had a dream of bein' an earth pony long 'fore you met me, huh, sugar cube?"

"Yes, I guess I always did dream of being a cow girl… except I was too afraid to try it…"

"Well, we ain' goin' to be doin' any fancy rope tricks, just the less glorious side of bein' a farm pony."

So, they began getting to their work. Big Macintosh bucked the trees, and Fluttershy helped gather any apples that didn't fall in the baskets. They gathered until about high noon, by which point Big Macintosh decided Fluttershy needed a break.

"So, how was yer first couple of hours being an earth pony?"

"Oh, it was absolutely wonderful!" She wasn't lying. She enjoyed the simple, easy task she was assigned.

"Really? Well, that's a better response than Ah expected."

"Why?"

"To be honest, my first year of Applebucking, it was probably the most boring year of my life."

"Really?"

"Eeyup. Ah'm surprised you don' mind the tedious work."

"Oh, it's a nice change of pace from helping the sick animals…"

"Eheh, Ah never looked at it that way."

Fluttershy noticed two rather plain looking ponies walking towards the barn.

"Big Macintosh, were you expecting family or something?"

"In a way, yes… just hang on a minute."

He rushed over to the two ponies who had just arrived. He seemed to be talking with them about something, and he gave the occasional wave of his hoof towards her.

_Just who are they…?_

"Fluttershy, you remember what you said on our first date, a year ago?"

"Yes… why?"

"Ah found them."

"You… what?"

Fluttershy's parents appeared from behind Big Macintosh, and he gestured them to go towards her.

"Sweetie?"

"D… Dad? Mom…?"

They didn't rush into a hug, but rather they slowly walked towards each other, as if they were trying to remember each other.

They slowly embraced, and Fluttershy's eyes began to blur, with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we're so sorry… we…"

"Don't… please… you're here now…"


	12. Chapter 12

For two weeks, Big Macintosh gave Fluttershy and her parents space catch up on events.

But, there was something Big Macintosh had to discuss with Fluttershy's father, now that he was here.

"Mr. Cotton Cloud?"

"Big Macintosh! Oh, my boy, how can I ever thank you enough?"

"Ain' nothin'. Ah'm happy that Fluttershy's happy."

"Oh, you are as much a gentlecolt as my daughter describes and more so! Anyway, did you come here on business, or were you here just for a chat?"

"Actually, Ah do need to talk with you about something."

"Oh, of course! I am all ears, my boy!"

"Well, Ah know Fluttershy's already got a lot on her mind right now…"

"Okay, go on?"

"Ah was thinkin' bout waiting a good month or two before proposing, seeing how ya'll have twelve years to catch up on."

"Oh, of course! Take your time!"

"Mind if Ah ask you a favor?"

"Not at all! What is it?"

"Would you mind holding on to the ring, just until the time comes?"

"Why sure, but I don't see why a responsible colt like you couldn't hold onto it either!"

"Well, a barn ain' exactly a place to keep something like a ring…"

"Ah. I see. Do you still look forward to the day?"

"Ah always have. Always will. Nothin's changed except now she's got you two."

"I couldn't wish for a better colt to marry my daughter."

"Much appreciated, Mr. Cotton."

"Please, call me Cotton."

_This young colt truly is everything I had hoped for in a man for my daughter… Honest, kind, and strong, someone who I know will stay loyal to her…_

So, Big Macintosh and Fluttershy had their own personal time, to spend with their families. Big Macintosh was finally able to teach Applebloom how to buck properly, and Fluttershy and her parents shared everything that had happened.

But, Big Macintosh still had proposing on his mind. He wasn't going to rush right in there, no way. He knew that rushing into anything, especially marriage, was one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make.

"Miss Rarity? Ya'll here?"

"Oh, Big Macintosh! Am I ever glad to see you! I was actually hoping to ask you a favor this time!"

"What was it?"

"Well, I'm tailoring a suit for a muscle builder, and I don't have any manikins in his size. Would you be willing to step in for me?"

"Sure, Ah don' see why not. But…"

"But you have another favor of your own to ask?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, after the last favor you asked, I'm going to assume this one is also involving Fluttershy?"

"Eeyup."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what it is this time! What is it?"

"Well, you know anyplace that's one of them fancy restaurants?"

"Why of course! But, uh… if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for a fancy restaurant?"

"Ah'd rather not tell any more people than who already knows, but… Ah guess Ah owe you an answer. Ah'm plannin' on proposing."

"Oh! That is absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, but Ah want to make sure she thinks so…"

"Oh? You don't think she won't say yes? You _did_ re-unite her with her parents that she hadn't seen for over 12 years…"

"Yeah, but any ol' pony coulda done that… Ah just want ta-"

"Big Macintosh, you are almost as bad as her sometimes! You two are always wanting to make sure the other is happy, you run yourselves ragged! You both worry me sick!"

"Ah… Ah'm sorry, Miss Rarity, Ah-"

"Big Macintosh, the restaurant I can help you with. But Fluttershy is her own person, and instead of asking me about everything, you should go with your heart."

"But Ah'm-"

"But you're what? Too worried she won't like whatever you do?"

"Eeyup." Okay. Now that last comment bit at Big Macintosh's pride. His patience somewhat, too.

"Listen. I know you worry about it, but I'm certain that she will understand your intent… in whatever you choose."

"Ah… thank ya, Miss Rarity."

"You're welcome. Now then, did you have any restaurants in mind?"

Big Macintosh cocked his eyebrow, giving her a look that reminded her: she was talking to a pony who's idea of "fancy" was having to wash up before going to the restaurant.

"Er… right… let me just write you a list…"

Okay, so yeah, I finished this chapter a little bit back… I was looking through the reviews and saw someone say they wanted me to make it easier to identify who was speaking… I'll do that more often, but for these two conversations I'm somewhat reluctant to put speech tags on because I would hope people could tell between Big Macintosh and Rarity and Cotton Cloud. (Granted, If Rarity + Cotton Cloud were in the same room, then I'd have to.)


	13. Chapter 13

*Prenote: Okay, so for some reason the My Little Pony Wiki has started to spell Big Macintosh as "Big McIntosh". NOT HAPPENING. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Oh, and I have a poll going on, so for anyone who is interested in what story I write next, go ahead and vote. ON WITH THE STORY!

Big Macintosh gave Fluttershy a kiss as he dropped her off at the spa.

"Ah'll see ya 'round six, okay sugarcube?"

"Of course! See you, sweetie!"

She waved him off as he left, and then went into the spa.

"Fluttershy! There you are! I was almost getting lonely!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rarity, I was just saying goodbye to Big Macintosh."

"Hmm. Don't you two have a date tonight?"

"Oh yes. He's going to pick me up at my house at 6… but…he's been acting… odd. Oh I hate to think it, but what if he's mad at me?"

"Now whatever could give you that idea? He's absolutely devoted to you! Twilight says she can't have a conversation with him without it reverting to you!" Rarity felt that Twilight was probably exaggerating, but still, Rarity couldn't deny she felt somewhat the same.

"Well, it's just… he's been acting secretive about something, and he won't tell me what…"

"Is it the same secretive as before he brought your parents home?"

"Almost, I guess…" Fluttershy replied, not understanding where Rarity was going.

"Well, then maybe he has some big surprise for you!"

"Oh my… I hope he doesn't think I'm being ungrateful… I haven't gotten him any surprises…"

"Fluttershy," Rarity began, "he doesn't expect anything in return. He's just trying to keep you happy!"

"Oh, but he's done so much for me already, I feel guilty about it…"

Rarity began to shake her head in confusement.

"Fluttershy, I do not understand what you could possibly feel guilty about! He talks about how happy he is just to spend time with you!" Rarity said as she began to mimic Big Macintosh's many things he had said about Fluttershy, butchering his accent in the process.

"She's the apple of my eye. Ah love her enough ta put my life down for 'er. She's the best thang ta ever happen ta me. Ah'm happy ta just spend the day with her." Rarity could have continued on, but the Lotus Blossom had come in the sauna to put more water on the coals.

"R- really? He said that… about me?"

"Yes!" Rarity replied, sound a small bit exasperated with Fluttershy's inability to notice.

"Oh my… I probably don't deserve someone as nice as him…" Fluttershy began to look at her hooves, feeling guilty that Big Macintosh was so devoted to her yet she hadn't done much to show how much she cared.

"There's another thing! You two are both always saying things like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rarity…"

Rarity rolled her eyes as Fluttershy apologized. She couldn't remember a conversation where Fluttershy hadn't said she was sorry for something.

"Well, anyway, would you mind helping me with a dress I'm working on, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, of course not!"

So, after they were done in the spa, they headed over to Rarity's. When Fluttershy entered the boutique, she noticed that the grandfather clock Rarity usually had was missing.

"Rarity, where did your grandfather clock go?"

"Oh, I'm having it refinished."

"Why? I thought it looked nice as it was…"

"Oh, trust me. It needed it."

Within 10 minutes, which was a new record for Rarity to take so long to put someone in a dress, Fluttershy was in the gown. It was soft pink, with black bordering and a yellow butterfly broach.

"Wow, Rarity… I'm certain whoever the dress is for is going to love it! It's very beautiful…"

"Why, thank you! I always enjoy hearing your opinion on my dresses! But, I think there is something missing… would you mind if I styled your hair?"

"Um… I guess not…"

After her hair, Rarity styled Fluttershy's tail, and did her make up. Fluttershy was honestly wondering if all of it was needed, but was more than willing to oblige Rarity.

Soon it was 5:30, which Rarity pointed out on her conveniently arriving grandfather clock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

"Oh, no you're not!"

"What are you talking about Rarity? Big Macintosh is supposed to-"

"Be right outside, in a carriage, waiting for you." Rarity finished for her.

"Wait, what?" Fluttershy replied. She was going to say Big Macintosh was waiting for her by her house.

"Well, I'm surprised you never asked me who the dress was for, but it did make my job easier! The dress is for _you_!"

"Huh?" Fluttershy was honestly confused at this point, and had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Just walk outside and see! Oh, and by the way, this was entirely Big Macintosh's idea."

"What? Rarity, I don't-"

"Oh, go outside and see! You'll be late if you two don't leave soon!"

Rarity opened the door, and Fluttershy stood in amazement. There was a carriage outside the door, with Big Macintosh standing outside it, holding the door. What was even more amazing, he was in a tuxedo. She had never seen him in a tuxedo, never even heard of him wearing one. Wherever they were going was definitely fancy.

"I- Big Macintosh, I- I don't know what to say, I…"

"Thank you' might be a good start, Fluttershy." Rarity whispered in her ear as she closed the door.

"This is all so wonderful, I…"

"Ya don' have ta say anything, Fluttershy." Big Macintosh whispered as he pecked her on the cheek and somewhat pushed the awestruck pony into the carriage. He stepped in it himself and waved to the driver to get going.

"I…" _Oh, what the hay, I can't think of anything to say._

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Big Macintosh simply smirked and gave her a kiss back.

Fluttershy noticed that there was a small box in his jacket, as it brushed against her hoof. It was almost the size of a ring box… but no, that would be hopeful thinking.

When she leaned back out of the kiss, she noticed there was a box sitting next to Big Macintosh, this one much larger than the one in his jacket.

"May I ask what is in the… umm… the box?"

"Oh, the flowers! Ah just remembered!"

He opened the box, and revealed a beautiful bouquet of roses, the color of velvet.

"Oh my… they're beautiful…"

"Ah was hopin' you'd say that."

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are?" Fluttershy asked, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Eeyup. But Ah still don' mind hearin' it again."

"Oh you…"

So, the carriage ride to Canterlot ended up being mainly Fluttershy and Big Macintosh kissing, with the occasional bump and akward moment thereafter mixing it up.

When they arrived, they heard a small knock on the door, which caused Fluttershy to jump with a small squeak.

"Oh, umm… Ah think we're at the restaurant, sugar cube."

"Oh… I never did ask, what restaurant are we…" Fluttershy trailed off as she opened the door, and was greeted with a view of The Crystal Rose, one of the most up-scale restaurants in all of Equestria.

"How did you…" Fluttershy began.

"Well, Ah had ta ask Rarity a favor, but it was worth it fer you."

"I… this is so…"

"Would this be mademoiselle's first time at the Crystal Rose?" the stallion outside the carriage asked as Fluttershy stepped out.

"Why, umm… yes."

"Ah, it must be a very special event then…" the stallion said as he watched Big Macintosh step out of the carriage after Fluttershy.

"Am I right in guessing that you are Monsieur Macintosh, yes?"

"Ee- yes." _Remember. This is a fancy restaurant. They don't exactly look at country ponies as more than half-civilized._

"Ah, your friend, Rarity, she is in fact a close friend of the owner, so she was able to get you a table very close to the windows, as you requested."

"Thank you" replied Big Macintosh.

"It is our pleasure." The stallion replied.

"Now then, if you would be so kind, I would like to show you to your seats."

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh followed the young stallion to their table, which was set with fine dining ware, and a single candle in the center.

"Why did you do all this, Big Macintosh?" Fluttershy asked as she sat in the seat he had pulled out for her.

"Ah wanted ta show ya a good time, an' Ah heard from your Pa this is a good place to ask."

"To ask about having a good time?"

"Nope." He smirked as he walked to the other side of the table.

"Then ask _what_?" Fluttershy queried. She was definitely amazed by the efforts he had taken to get her here, but she was hoping she was quite done with surprises for a while.

"You'll see…"

_For the love of Celestia is he sexy when he says that, but still! I want to know!_

Big Macintosh began to snicker as he saw her confusion grow.

_She is adorable when she gets like that…_

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no. Ah just think you look cute, gettin' yer feathers ruffled."

"Oh." Fluttershy replied, blushing as she began to finally get a look at the menu.

"Bonjour, my name is Chequẽ, and I will be your waiter for tonight." A young stallion said as he arrived to the table.

"Would you like a few more moments to look over the wine selection, or would you like to…"

"I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." Big Macintosh answered as he handed back the wine list.

"Oh, umm… I'm not sure… I guess…"

A fellow waiter came out from the kitchen, with a bottle of wine on his tray and began to whisper to Chequẽ.

"Oh, really? _That_ bottle? Oh, my… " Chequẽ gave a series of surprised looks between his fellow waiter and the two ponies sitting in front of him.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, apparently Princess Celestia sent you a bottle of Chateau laFitte Rothschild".

"Oh my… we're only here on a date… as far as I know, at least…"

_HOLY HAY that is some expensive wine… Ah better send Princess Celestia a thank you letter for everything!_

"Apparently, there is also a note that says 'Congratulations on your-"

Big Macintosh nudged the waiter with his foot and gestured him to hear a whisper.

"Right. 'Congratulations on your reuniting with your parents'".

"Oh, my… that is awfully nice of her." Fluttershy knew that wasn't the real reason Princess Celestia sent that bottle… but oh well. She was going to find out eventually.

Chequẽ left for the kitchen, and returned with two wine glasses and the water Big Macintosh requested.

"Merci beaucoup!" Fluttershy said as Chequẽ returned.

"Oh, mademoiselle knows French?" Chequẽ replied in astonishment.

"Un peu. I haven't practiced in so long, I probably won't remember half of it." Fluttershy enjoyed seeing Big Macintosh look confused for once instead of her.

"Umm… may I ask what you just said?"

"Merci beaucoup means 'thank you very much' and Un peu is 'a little', Big Macintosh." Fluttershy teased. She was having her own fun making Big Macintosh confused.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly. Big Macintosh after about 10 minutes of searching decided on artichoke soup, because it was the only thing he knew. Fluttershy had chickpea potato curry, because she was curious to see why a French restaurant would have Indian cuisine.

They both enjoyed their dishes, and each time Chequẽ returned to fill Big Macintosh's water, he was surprised to find that neither had gotten through their first glass of wine.

As they were finishing up their dessert, of strawberry crepes with a rather odd caramel sauce, Big Macintosh decided it was time. He whispered in Chequẽ's ear, and Chequẽ was able to quiet down the string quartet that was currently playing.

He got up from the table, and moved to be next to Fluttershy's side.

Her heart began to race, in anticipation as to what he could possibly be doing.

_!_

He bent down on two knees, which put him right around Fluttershy's height when she was sitting, and he began to reach into his pocket where the box Fluttershy had noticed earlier was.

"Fluttershy," Big Macintosh began "You are the light of my life. You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful, intelligent mare Ah have ever met."

The entire restaurant was in a hush now, watching the scene unfold.

Fluttershy was so awestruck with the moment that she could only stare back and blush.

"You and I have been together for two years…"

Her lip began to quiver, and she could feel tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"Now, Ah'd like ta ask you ta be with me forever."

"_Will you marry me?"_

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course I will!" She hugged him so quickly he almost dropped the ring box.

Okay! So! First off, Happy Nightmare Night, everyone! Second, this will be the second to last chapter! That is right, this part of the story is almost over! But, now that you have read through this chapter, I can tell you that the poll option of "Devote all your time to the story linked with your current one!" is infact, going to be, a honeymoon/after marriage story. But, it won't be one where they just go "Oh hey, it's the honeymoon. Sexy Fun Time!" and just go about it like a pair of uncivilized monkeys. NO. NOT HAPPENING EITHER. Anyway, if you want to, please vote! If you don't want to, please don't vote! Anyway, have fun, people!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: That Party Last Night

"Applejack, Applejack! Today's the day!"

"The day fer' what, Applebloom?" Applejack asked, rubbing sleep from her blood-shot eyes.

"Today's the day Big Macintosh is gettin' married!"

"The day for what now?" Rainbow Dash replied as she sleepily sat up in Applejack's bed. She had been flying all last night to be able to attend her best friend Fluttershy's wedding.

"Big Macintosh an' Fluttershy's wedding! It's time ta get over at Fluttershy's ta get ready!"

"Ugh… sweet Celestia, why did Ah have ta go an' drink that last Appletini?"

"Well, you're lucky you even got to drink. I can't because of my contract."

"Yeah, well, it's a small price to pay fer yer life's dream, right?" Applejack commented, feeling a little bit sad that Rainbow Dash was constantly traveling, far away from her.

"Well, to be honest, I-"

"Listen, you two! We were supposed ta be at her house over ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, just give us a minute to get ready, will ya?" Rainbow Dash snapped, slightly peeved she had been interrupted.

"Oh, all right, Ah'm gunna walk over there. You two better hurry up, though!"

Rainbow Dash waited until she heard Applebloom go down the stairs, before she continued her sentence.

"Like I was saying, to be honest, I'm not sure I want to be in the Wonderbolts anymore."

"Wait, what? Sugar cube, that was yer life dream! The thing you've been looking forward to since you were a little filly!"

"Yeah, but… I get really lonely on the road, knowing you're all the way back here!"

"Aw, sugarcube, Ah'm still gunna be here when you get back! You know Ah'll always be yours, ya silly filly…"

"Aw, Applejack…"

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek and donned her traditional Stetson.

"Anyway, you an' Ah should get headin' over ta Fluttershy's. Hate ta admit it, but we _were_ supposed ta be there ten minutes ago… Ah'm gunna get me some coffee and some aspirin 'fore we go. You want me ta get you a cup?"

"Nah, I'll come down with you."

"Okay. Quick question, how's my breath?" Applejack questioned as she exhaled to give Rainbow Dash a whiff.

"You smell like an Appletini. I'd suggest we _both_ brush our teeth before we go."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. That was a crazy bachelorette party, huh?" Applejack smirked at the memories that weren't completely fuzzy. Everything after that 3rd Appletini was gone.

"Yeah. Still, I'm surprised Fluttershy didn't drink anything but papaya juice!"

"Ah've seen her drink. She can barely get more than two glasses of wine down, much less a shot of anything else!"

"Wow, really?" Rainbow Dash had always know her friend had a less than average tolerance for alcohol, but that sounded just extreme.

"Yeah. Ah once got her ta drink a shot of Vodka, an' she nearly passed out in about half an hour."

"Wow. That's… wait, when were you two drinking?"

"Long story short, she was takin' me to a filly-fooler bar, ta help me… oh, Ah don' know, 'cope' or somethin'. It was awkward." Applejack blushed as she remembered the night over 4 years ago.

"Wow… that sounds… actually, pretty interesting! Want to tell me the rest tonight?"

"Oh, Ah don' see why not."

As they made their way downstairs, they began to smell bacon sizzling, with an apple and rhubarb crumble in the oven, with Big Macintosh in a "Kiss the Cook" apron.

Rainbow Dash, caught between confusion and not bursting out laughing, attempted to make sense of the scene she was seeing.

"Now just how in the hay is he up before us? Didn't he… *snicker* have a bachelor party?"

"Eeyup, Ah did. Got home 'round 8."

"In the morning, right?" Applejack questioned, expecting her brother to have had an even crazier night.

"Nope. Eight at night."

"Eight? I thought the bachelor party started at 7!" Rainbow Dash had actually helped plan the bachelor party, seeing as how Braeburn would have made it almost all about- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPLELOOSA! The name had been said by Braeburn so many times that she could never hear or say it without it being how he did.

"Eeyup."

"What, you didn't like the dancers?" Applejack had also helped, by helping select the 'dancers'.

"Ah didn't feel right, starin' at some mare's flank when Ah was gettin' married ta Fluttershy in less than a day."

"Wow. Yeesh, Applejack, your brother is a major stick in the mud."

Big Macintosh ignored the young mare's taunting. Here he was, on the best day of his life, about to marry the mare he loved.

"Anyway, would ya'll mind takin' the crumble over ta Fluttershy's? The lady-folk forgot ta eat 'fore startin' ta get ready."

"Nah, we can take it over. Mind if I get a cup of mud an some aspirin first?" Applejack noticed the opportunity to distract from the fact that she and Rainbow Dash, two of the four bride's maids, were late.

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, the other bride's maids, and Rarity, the maid of honor, could probably handle it just fine… but probably a bit peeved too. Twilight sparkle especially, considering that she was the wedding planner and was liable to go crazy whenever a hair was out of place.

"Go right ahead. That way the crumble will probably be cooled off enough for ya ta carry it over."

Rainbow Dash went to go brush her teeth, as Applejack popped her aspirin.

"So, you lookin' forward to it, Big Macintosh?"

"The weddin'? Hay yeah!"

"No, Ah mean the honeymoon, ya killjoy." Applejack was curious to know how much Big Macintosh was ready to get into what he had been waiting until marriage for: sex with Fluttershy.

"Oh, Ah… hadn't really thought of that…"

"You two are gettin' ta go on a cruise, as Princess Celestia's gift, an' you haven't thought 'bout it yet?"

"Nope. We're writin' her a letter ta thank her, but Ah feel sorta bad, her givin' us somethin' that big…" Big Macintosh began to scratch his neck, looking out of the corner of his eye away from Applejack.

"Ah just don' understand ya. You really are a piece of work, both of you two."

"She certainly is…" Big Macintosh began to allow his thoughts to drift towards his beautiful fiancé.

"Heck, I'd tap that if she and I weren't already taken!" Rainbow Dash called from the bathroom.

"Dashie!" Applejack was honestly hoping that she wouldn't be make the same kind of remarks at the wedding.

"Whaaaaaaaaat, I was just saying she has a nice-"

"Dash! Yer in the same room as her fiancé, fer cryin' out loud!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop. But if I can't say it now, it will probably slip out later!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and began to wonder how Rainbow Dash could just blurt that out.

"Fine, Ah'll tell ya what, sugar cube. We can talk all about her flank on the way to her place. Second we get in ear shot of her house, though, not another peep 'bout her flank. Kay?"

"Riiiiiiiiight. You ready to go?" Rainbow Dash walked into the room as she rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed in the limits placed on the discussion of Fluttershy's flank.

"Yeah. See ya, Big Macintosh!"

"Eeyup. See ya, Applejack, Miss Rainbow Dash."

"Wow, your big brother_ still_ calls me 'miss'. He is just weird."

"Eh, it's just how he was raised."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to trot off to Fluttershy's, and Rainbow Dash began her earlier interrupted conversation as soon as they were out the door.

"Seriously, Fluttershy's flank is so-"

"Dashie! Seriously, we're not even out the door, yet!"

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've had an actual conversation with my mare-friend!" She gave Applejack a small nudge on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, ta be honest, Ah'd rather talk 'bout yer flank than mah sister-in-law's."

"Oh, really? How about we talk about yours, instead?"

Applejack blushed as she continued to trot towards Fluttershy's, her uncombed mane lying flat in her face.

Okay, so you remember how a few chapters ago, I said I would be done in a few chapters? Yeah, about that… I lied. XD. Anyway, this chapter went how I liked it to… I'm happy. Hope you liked the chapter too!


	15. Chapter 15

Prenote: Thank you all so much for the nice comments! I'm glad you all like they story! About last chapter, okay, apparently people are NOT in fact into AppleDash as much as I had guessed. Anyway, I was more writing that as a "Let's not skip straight from proposing to the wedding" thing. Although I did want to test the waters… now then, on with the story!

Chapter 15

"Spike? Spike, it's time to get up! Spike!"

"Wha? Huh? What *yawn* time is it?"

"It's 5 a.m."

"Ugh, why did you get me up at 5 a.m. again?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Oh my gosh! It's Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's wedding! Oh, man! I didn't finish helping Pinkie Pie decorate! She's going to be so-"Spike shot up in bed, panic stricken.

"Don't worry Spike. You were up until 1 last night, helping her decorate. I was honestly hated to get you- or myself, for that matter- up so early, but I have to be at Fluttershy's at 6, and I didn't want you sleeping through the entire day."

"Oh. Then how did I end up here?"

"Pinkie Pie brought you here. I'm surprised, I remember her downing at least 5 shots of vodka last night…" Twilight could remember the night fairly clearly, having limited herself to only a glass of wine.

She knew that being the wedding planner meant she had to be at the top of her game, especially with a guest list of over 60 people from Big Macintosh's side of the family alone, including his Aunt and Uncle Orange.

"So, how was that bridal party last night?" Spike asked, curious at the mysterious event he had heard so much about.

"Well, Applejack was somewhat worried because Rainbow Dash hadn't shown up yet, so she drank more Appletini's than I care to count. Rainbow Dash showed up after the fifth, I think. Applebloom had to go home at 8, because that was her bed time, Rarity talked over hair styles with Fluttershy, and Fluttershy… well, she just sat there and talked, to be honest. It was really… really boring."

"Huh." Spike replied, satisfied with the answer.

"Anything you need me to pack for you before you head over to Fluttershy's?"

"Nope! Did that all yesterday, remember?" Twilight cheerfully answered.

"Oh yeah. Anything I need to do, Twilight? Because I was hoping that if I didn't, I could read through this book."

"Nope. But remember, you should eat a somewhat big breakfast, because the ceremony isn't over until 1, and then there are pictures and everything…"

"Yeah. I still don't see how it can take you over five hours to get ready for a wedding that takes less than an hour, but whatever."

"To be honest, I'm not sure either. But "_Wedding Planning for Dummies_" told me that whatever the estimate for getting the bride ready was, add an hour. So, I did!"

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea." Spike said to himself as Twilight left the room.

*Growl*

"Huh. Getting some breakfast wouldn't be a bad idea either… I wonder what Rarity's doing right now?"

Rarity, being the nit-pick she was, was already awake. In fact, she hadn't slept all night. She slowly opened her second can of Loca Moca, and began to drink the Monster without paying much to the flavor, or any of the inevitable caffeine crash.

"Ugh. I really wish that I had noticed that stitch before… how Fluttershy overlooked it is beyond me."

Sweetie Belle sat there in confusion and awkward fear for her sister, as Rarity continued to sew a piece of cloth she had pinned to one of her mannequins.

"Umm… Sis?" Sweetie Belle finally managed to squeak out.

"What, what is it Sweetie Belle?"

"Well, it's just that you've been sewing that same mannequin all night…"

"What are you talking *yawn* about? This is Fluttershy's dress, right here."

"Umm… yeah, I think you should get some sleep…"

"Sleep? But the wedding is tomorrow, and I can't go to sleep when Fluttershy's dress… *yawn* is… so…" Rarity began to scrunch her eyes together, in an odd effort to stay awake.

"So…" Rarity passed out.

"Oh, great. I'm going to Twilight Sparkle's, maybe she can help. But before I do…"

Sweetie Belle placed a pillow below her sister's head.

"Have a nice nap, Rarity!"

Sweetie Belle quietly closed the door and trotted off to Twilight's.

"Hmm... Rarity said she was going to come over and we would walk to Fluttershy's together… I wonder what's going on…"

*Knock knock knock*

"Ooooh, is that Rarity?" Spike asked as his head popped around the corner from the kitchen.

"Oh, Spike…" Twilight knew that Spike's crush would probably pass, but it was still adorable, like a school colt getting a crush on his teacher.

"Hello, Rari-… Sweetie Belle? Why are you here?"

"Well, my sister passed out." Sweetie Belle began.

"What? WHAT?" Twilight began to enter panic mode.

"I didn't schedule for anything like Rarity passing out!" Twilight continued in her panic.

"Twilight, calm down! You prepared that awakening spell for something like this, remem- actually, if Rarity is passed out…" Spike began to get a stupid grin on his face.

"Spike, thank you for reminding me and I DO NOT want to hear what you are thinking about."

"Eheh... eheh… You really don't."

"Why? What're you thinking, Spike?"

"Trust me Sweetie Belle, you do not want to know." Twilight replied, rolling her eyes as she imaged what Spike could have possibly been thinking.

"Anyway, Spike, I'm going over to Rarity's then straight to Fluttershy's. You remember your job?"

"Get to Big Macintosh's by ten and make sure everyone is dressed, right?"

"Yep! Thank you, Spike!"

"See ya, Twi!" Spike called as Twilight closed the door.

Spike snickered as he thought of all that could have happened. Raiding her drawer for one of her socks, something like that.

When Twilight and Sweetie Belle arrived back at the Carousel Boutique, they found Rarity, still passed out in the spot Sweetie had left her.

"How long has she been there?"

"About as soon she passed out, I went to get you."

"Oh, well then that's good. The spell works better when someone has just fallen asleep."

"You've tested it before?"

"Yeah, but only on Spike…"

They arrived at Fluttershy's, and Twilight knocked on the door.

"Fluttershy, its us, Twilight and-"

"! It's time for you to get !"

"Oh dear Celestia…" Twilight grumbled as she face-hoofed at Rarity's loud and somewhat… rude awakening.

"RARITY! Get down here now!"

"Aw, come on, Twilight! If I can hop up to the window, I think that I should be able to in through it!"

"Rarity, please, just get down here…" Twilight was almost wishing she hadn't used that spell now.

_If it's this hard to keep her in line, then with Pinkie Pie… the thought is giving me a headache._

"Oh, umm… I'll be right down, Twili- RARITY! How did you- oh never mind, just get in here please…" Fluttershy urged as she opened the window for Rarity to craw in, much to Rarity's pleasure and Twilight's irritation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fluttershy's Morning

_The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and Rarity is in my window. _

_Wait- what?_

"Rarity, what were you doing hanging out of my third floor window!" Asked Fluttershy, extremely concerned for her friend's safety, and sanity as she opened the window.

"Well, Twilight had this really nifty spell that's supposed to wake people up and BOY DID IT WORK!" Rarity exclaimed, her mouth flying a mile a minute.

"Umm… okay, Rarity, would you mind if I talked with Twilight alone for a minute?"

"Sure! I'll just get started setting up!" Rarity replied with a vivid smile.

Fluttershy backed out of the room, almost expecting Rarity to explode into something.

"Umm… Twilight? Are you sure that spell was safe?"

"Yeah, I've asked Spike to help me test it all the time! Granted, I've never had this sort of reaction though."

"I can tell…"

"Anyway, you ready to… well, get ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"What's wrong, Fluttershy? You sound like you're scared."

"I AM! I mean, what if I trip on the way down the aisle, or if I-"

"Fluttershy, I am going to stop you right now. Let me worry about everything. This is your special day, and I don't want you to be stressing out." Twilight immediately replied. One of her books, "Wedding Planning 101" had told her that if the bride is listing off "what ifs" you have to get her to stop ASAP.

"But I-" Fluttershy rebutted.

"You can have plenty of time to worry AFTER the wedding. But right now, you and I are going upstairs to get you ready to be married."

Twilight began to herd the frightened mare up the stairs.

"But-"

"Nope, not happening Fluttershy."

"I'm really not sure-"

"Fluttershy, half of the things you're worrying about will probably happen BECAUSE you're worrying. Just relax. This is one of the best days of your life, and I don't want you stressed out during everything." Twilight reassured.

"Oh… okay." Fluttershy finally submitted to Twilight's requests.

When they finally got back to Fluttershy's bedroom, they found Rarity had completely covered the room with beauty products, from hair dryers to eye curlers.

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Screamed Rarity the second Fluttershy and Twilight entered the door.

"Oh hay…" Twilight muttered under her breath.

"So, anyway, Spitfire just started going on and ON about how Soarin hadn't proposed yet, and I really just wanted to tear my ears off!" Rainbow Dash finished with her story.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAY YEAH! WE GOTTA GET HER IN THAT DRESS RIGHT NOW!" could be heard from the house.

"Um… wasn't Pinkie Pie going to come around 10?"

"Yeah, and it's only 8:30… what's she doing here early?"

"HI RAINBOW DASH AND APPLEJACK!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave startled screams.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you- RARITY?" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"What in the hay is wrong with you, girl?" Added in Applejack.

"Wellllllll I was working on Fluttershy's dress last night making sure it was absolutely PERFECT and then when I fell asleep and then Twilight used an awakening spell of some kind and then I was AWAKE and I was like OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO GET TO FLUTTERSHY'S! And then I came over here and then I was here and then you came here and yes."

"Dashie, Ah think Rarity's finally gone off the deep end…" Applejack whispered.

"Yeah, really. Anyway, I guess we should get in there and help Fluttershy get ready." Rainbow Dash whispered back.

"Yep. And remember: no talkin' 'bout her flank. Okay?"

"Right."

"Oh, stop talking ya silly fillies and let's go in!"

"Pinkie Pi- Ah mean Rarity, is probably right. We should get in there."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm quite-"

They were greeted with Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle's flanks, oddly positioned as to be pointed directly at the door.

"Umm... wow. I think Applejack and I will just go wait upstairs."

"Yeah, what uh… she said." Applejack added in, awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Okay, suit yourselves!" Rarity called as Rainbow Dash and Applejack rushed upstairs to avoid sitting in the only chairs available: the ones right next to the door.

"I wonder what those two were all weirded out about…" Twilight whispered.

"Oh, I don't know. But I'm very happy Rainbow Dash made it!" Fluttershy muttered from beneath her seaweed wrap.

"Yeah, me too."

Fluttershy and Twilight continued their treatments, until it was Applejack and Rainbow Dash's turn. Aloe and Lotus were both understandably apprehensive of handling Rarity when she was acting as insane as she was. Sadly for them, it meant they would have to deal with Rarity and Pinkie Pie when Pinkie finally got there.

Shortly around 9:45 Pinkie Pie arrived, and Aloe and Lotus began to really, REALLY wish they had quit their jobs. But, they were getting paid extra, so… dealing with both of them would have to be done.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie burst into the room as soon as Rainbow Dash and Applejack came out.

"You ready, Aloe?"

"Of course… but I'm not going to like it…"

When all was said and done, Aloe and Lotus stumbled out of the house with smiles on their faces, and their eyes twitching.

"Its finally… all over… YAY…" Lotus began.

"… n… never have to deal…. with them… again…" Aloe finished.

"Bye! Have a nice day you two silly fillies!" Rarity and Pinkie Pie both called out through the doorway.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Aloe screamed.

"Huh…" Pinkie Pie muttered as she looked at Rarity "I thought that those two would have liked playing tag, huh?"

"Yeah! Or playing leap frog!"

"Oooooooooooooh maybe they just don't know the rules?"

"No, no, no. You two are not rushing off to bother- I mean play- with them anymore. We have to get you two both in your dresses, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Lets go, Rarity!"

"Race you there!" Rarity called as she and Pinkie Pie ran upstairs.

"Oh great… Applejack, we're going to need that lasso after all!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was a good thirty minutes before the carriage was set to pick them all up, so Fluttershy and the others decided to stay in the living room for the time being.

Twilight Sparkle was rather gratified with her work, seeing how she had planned everything rather well, and that she had timed everything accordingly.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to talk about everything the other had missed- granted, it was mainly one talking about how she missed the other- and talking about Dash's future with the Wonderbolts.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity were busy talking about the dance floor, and all of the crazy moves they wanted to pull off after the wedding.

Fluttershy had sat silently for almost ten minutes, quietly mulling over what she was about to say.

"Umm… everyone?" Fluttershy began.

"Big Macintosh, you excited?" Asked Braeburn.

"Eeyup… eheh…"

"What's the matter, Big Macintosh? You sure don't sound excited." Spike asked as he made a final inspection of Big Macintosh's suit.

"Well, ta be perfectly honest, Ah'm down-right terrified." As much as Big Macintosh hated to admit it, he was worried sick.

"Terrified of what, Fluttershy?" Spike asked, half sarcastically.

"Eeyup."

"Why? She's the sweetest pony around!"

"Yeah. Cousin, she's so sweet I almost get a toothache talkin' to her."

"Ah know, an' that's exactly what has me worried."

"Huh?" Spike and Braeburn replied in unison.

"Well, it's just that Ah'm worried about how is a borin' old earth pony like gonna keep such a nice lil' mare like her interested?" Big Macintosh began.

"Cousin, I think yer gettin' a little bit ahead of yerself. If she's marrying you, after datin' you for three years, then odds are, she found something _about_ you interesting. Not something you did or do."

"But Ah-"

"Cousin, back when Ah was gettin' married ta Caramel, Ah was worried about the exact same thing. Sure, occasionally we get a bit mad or bored, but that doesn't mean we don't still love each other."

"Ah get yer point, Braeburn, but Ah still can't help but worry."

"That's normal. Every stallion who gets married goes through it. Trust me."

"Oh, all right. Time ta get goin', Spike?"

"Yep! You're ready to get married!"

Twilight was the first to notice Fluttershy's attempts to gather everyone's attention, so she tapped Applejack on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Listen up, ya'll! Fluttershy's got somethin' ta say, so shush up!" Yelled Applejack.

"Oh… umm, thank you, Applejack… ummm… I uh… would like to thank you girls so much for being here, especially Rainbow Dash. I know you had to fly all the way from Manehattan…"

"Aw, that's nothing, especially to see one of my best friends get married!"

"Oh, and um…. Twilight Sparkle, thank you for planning everything…"

"Anytime!"

"Ummm… Rarity, thank you so much for making my wedding dress… it's absolutely beautiful…" Fluttershy continued on.

"Anything for you, darling! I'm touched you even gave me such a big responsibility!"

"Umm… Pinkie Pie, thank you for all the work I'm sure you put into the decorations…"

"Oh, come on, silly filly! You don't need to thank me!"

"Finally," Fluttershy said, turning to Applejack as her eyes began to water, "I would like to thank you Applejack. You've welcomed me into your family, even after all the trouble I caused…"

Applejack got up from the couch and embraced Fluttershy.

"Sugarcube, Ah know you think that fight all those years ago was yer fault, but it wasn't. That fight was bound to happen eventually anyway. Now buck up! It's time fer you ta get married, an Ah don' want ta see you cryin' 'fore you get to the church. Okay?"

"Applejack… thank you."

"No problem, sugarcube."

They soon heard the carriage pull up outside.

"Now then sugarcube, let's get ya'll hitched!"

AUTHOR NOTE:

OKAY I'M OFFICALLY OUT OF WAYS TO STALL. Well, in all honesty, the freaking wedding is INTIMIDATING ME. I mean, I know it's just words, but STILL. Anyway, hope you all had an awesome Nightmare Night, and RARITY'S DAD IS A CANADIAN. XD (Just in case you haven't seen that episode, they actually SHOW A PAIR OF PARENTS. IT'S LIKE HOLY CRAP: ADULT FIGURES WHO ARE NOT GRANNY SMITH OR THE MAYOR. PS: I have nothing against Canadians, I would have just figured her parents would be French or something. WOW.)

Anyway, arrivederci!


	18. Chapter 18

*Dong… Dong… Dong…*

The church bells rang out in a deep harmony, signaling the beginning of the wedding.

The light shone through the stain glass windows, streaming beautiful shades of pinks, blues, and many other hues. The deep mahogany pews were adorned with deep yellow satin, with pink lacing, with a single pink rose at the end.

At one end of the aisle stood Big Macintosh, standing in fear and anticipation of all the things that could happen, along with Princess Celestia, who was there to officiate the wedding. At the other end stood a large pair of closed doors, with Fluttershy and her father on the other side.

Fluttershy's dress shone in the warm sun, the light cream silk dress radiating along with her pale yellow fur. A single tear escaped from her eye, and as it fell, it matched the floral emerald beading of her dress.

"I can't…"

"Sweetie, what's telling you that you can't go down there and tell the man you love you can't?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid, but there's nothing to be afraid of! All the ponies in there are your friends and family, just waiting to see the most beautiful mare they know walk down the aisle, and say two words: _I do_."

"I…" Fluttershy began to shake, her legs locking up as they had the day she had to deal with that dragon.

"Sweetie, I know you can do this. Big Macintosh knows you can do this. _You_ know you can do this. I'll be able to walk you down the aisle, but then you'll be standing right next to the man you love. Are you ready?"

"I… yes."

"That's my girl!" Cotton gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and lowered her veil.

"Now then, it's time to walk you down the aisle."

Cotton opened the door, and was greeted with the beginning of "Here Comes The Bride" from Octavia's quartet, along with the entire wedding party turning to see the bride as she walked down the aisle.

Fluttershy nearly ran away, but was somehow able to stand her ground.

She slowly began to walk towards the altar, carefully making sure to not step on the sleeves of her dress, nor the train.

_There she is… the sweetest mare I've ever met in my life… _

_I can't believe it… here I am, not running away… I owe this all to Big Macintosh…_

Both Big Macintosh and Fluttershy could barely hear anything above the blood in their ears rushing, their hearts beating a mile a minute.

"Sweetie, I just want you to know how proud I am…" Cotton Cloud whispered as he gave her one last kiss on the forehead, while she was still his girl, his little filly.

"Thank you, Dad… for everything…" She gave him one final hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then he returned to his seat right next to his wife.

She then turned to Big Macintosh, so the ceremony could begin.

"To all present today and those dearly departed to whom we wish may witness and approve of these events: we are gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what _will_ be, but rather what already is!" Princess Celestia's voice rang out, in the same clear and regal tone as the bells had earlier.

"Here today we shall witness the galvanizing of an already iron-clad bond of love, friendship, and commitment, between Macintosh Apple, and Fluttershy Cloud. These two have chosen us all to be the witnesses as they recite their vows, to forever love and support each other."

"Marriage is so much more than what words, or any document can describe, but rather it is limitless and boundless in its forms, as is the love it is founded on. Marriage is two lovers, making a commitment to each other, to talk things over with each other, to laugh with each other, to be loyal and honest with each other."

"It is a commitment to enjoy life with one another, to accept and help with each other's flaws, to share life's highs and lows with one another. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

She now turned to Fluttershy.

"Do you, Fluttershy Cloud, take Macintosh Apple, to be your husband, through sickness and in health, to have, hold, love and cherish from this day forward, until death sorrowfully part you?"

"I do." Fluttershy's voice did not crack, did not chip, did not even shake, even as she continued shedding tears.

"Do you, Macintosh Apple, take Fluttershy Cloud, to be your wife, to support her in all her endeavors, to stay loyal to, to have as your one and only to love, from this day forward until death sorrowfully part you?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fluttershy leapt to Big Macintosh, with tears of joy streaming down her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Dear faithful readers:

First off, I would like to thank you all so very much for finishing the story with me. It means so much to me that you have taken your time to read it. I could not be more gratified.

Second, I would like to thank you all again, for your reviews and comments, they were all extremely nice, and while some were helping me to become a better writer, some helped me continue to keep writing.

I am very surprised, considering the most negative comment I got was essentially :"Make it easier to understand who is talking, please" (PS thank you to who said that). That part made me very surprised.

Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for following me on the what-was-supposed-to-be one-shot all the way through all of these chapters. Finally, I would like you all to know that the honeymoon story WILL BE COMING, but under a different story.

I honestly think that the way it is turning out right now would be too much for more of the same story. Plus the idea of making the entire thing over 20 chapters (as it would turn into) was extremely daunting.

Plus, I am currently working on editing it so I can submit it to , which is turning out to be somewhat of a pain, considering I have to combine at least 2 chapters each, since no chapter can be under 3000 words.

And for those of you who were expecting this to be another chapter and not a "TYVM" letter, I apologize.

Sincerely,

runeplay2


End file.
